LollyPopSongFic
by ToPenToLiveToSingToDance
Summary: Its about Neji and Tenten and sinigng and warning NO LEMONS and btw vampires oh yea VAMPIRES!


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF IT NONE!

Waiting, Fright, Bite

Tenten watched as the lights started to go up and the stage was ready all that was missing was Neji. Gulping she stepped out on stage microphone in hand. She was wearing a white flowy shirt with a white miniskirt.

_Tenten: Oh oh oh oh oh_

Neji runs on stage in his outfit ready to sing in blue jeans and a tough guy shirt his hair down and short!

_Neji: I am the candyman_

_Tenten: Oh oh oh oh_

_Neji: Come in from bounty land!_

_Tenten: Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Neji: I am the candyman_

_Tenten: Oh oh oh oh_

_Neji: Come in from bounty land!_

_(music)_

_Tenten: I wish you were my lollipop, Sweet things I will never get enough, If you so need a sugar treat will you give me some for free_

_Neji: Come with me honey I'm your sweet sugar candy man, run like the wind for ill meet you in bounty land, finally I'm yours if your hungry please understand this is the end of the sweet sugar candy man!_

_Tenten: oh my love I know you are my candy man and oh my love your word is my command oh my love I know you are my candy man and oh my love let us fly to bounty land. Oh oh oh oh you are my lollipop oh oh oh oh sugar sugar top oh oh oh oh my lollipop sugar sugar top! I wish that I was a bubble gum chewing on me baby all day long I will be begging for sweet delight until I'm yours tonight _

_Neji: Come with me honey I'm your sweet sugar candy man run Like the wind and ill meet you in bounty land finally I'm yours if your hungry please understand this is the end of the sweet sugar candy man!_

_Tenten: oh my love I know you are my candy man and oh my love your word is my command oh my love I know you are my candy man and oh my love let us fly to bounty land oh my love I know you are my _

_candy man and oh my love your word is my command oh my love I know you are my candy man and oh my love let us fly to bounty land_

_Neji: I am the candy man, come in from bounty land, I am the candy man, COME IN FROM BOUNTY LAND, come in form bounty land_

_Tenten: oh my love I know you are my candy man and oh my love your word is my command oh my love I know you are my candy man and oh my love let us fly to bounty land OH oh oh oh you are my lollipop sugar sugar top oh oh oh oh you are my lollipop sugar sugar top!_

Tenten and Neji then bowed and left the stage.

"Neji...where were you?" said Tenten somewhat mad. She then gasped as he hugged her from behind whispering gently into her ear. "Follow me and find out" with that said, he started to move through the shadows with Tenten quickly following.

As they slipped out the back door, they hear "The winners are Tenten and Neji with Lollipop!" Neither stopped and neither cared. She followed him till he disappeared into a building and she followed carefully and gasped as a small table was set up with candles and the door closed behind her as Neji encircled her waist with his arms gently nuzzling her neck.

"Neji..." she muttered as he gently led her upstairs (a/n: AND GET THAT NASTY THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD) he sat her down gently on a bench like chair and sat so she was almost on his lap leaning back against him.

"Tenten...I love you," said Neji gently encircling her waist again.

"Oh Neji I've always loved you!" She said gently laying her hand over one of his. He gently nuzzled her neck again.

"Then marry me" Said Neji in a singsong voice. HE almost didn't hear Tenten answer "Of course" With that he gently looked at her not realizing his mouth was open reveling his fangs and she realized for once that Neji Hiuga was a vampire. Neji seeing fear in her eyes gently got up and moved back as to not scare her. Closing his eyes, he almost cried for he truly loved Tenten and was so sad that she was scared of him. Suddenly though she was in his arms and Muttered against his chest. "Neji I will always love you no matter what you are or do." With this new Neji's heart soared and he gently sat her back down sitting again behind her. He gently ran a hand down her side and then kissed where her shoulder and neck met. Then after taking one of her hands in his, then his fangs lengthened and he sent them crashing into Tenten's neck. Her eyes went wide in pain yet no sound would escape her lips as her back arched against his chest. After he changed her, Neji gently took his fangs from Tenten's neck and kissed gently the mark he made and she went limp in his arms. Then picking her up bridal style he laid her down on his pure blood red bed and smiled in satisfaction as his Tenten's shirt started to turn red and watched her fangs grow and gently sat back down then his inner vampire purred. "_Yes your Tenten now no one else's!"_ And for once, he agreed.


End file.
